Relax
by fagur fiskur
Summary: Kurt is nervous and Blaine takes preemptive measures to calm him down. K/B. WARNINGS: Sexual content.


**A/N: **Just a little something I wrote for the Kurt/Blaine KissKiss Exchange over at LJ back in January. Hope you enjoy ;) WARNINGS: Slash, backstage sexin' (a blowjob, to be specific).

* * *

**Relax**

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Kurt scoffed disdainfully, or tried to anyway. The effect was somewhat muted by the fact that his skin had lost all color and the hand not holding Blaine's was shaking. "Why should I be nervous?"

"Because you're about to perform a solo in front of a thousand people?" Blaine ventured.

"Not helping," Kurt hissed. What had possessed him to audition for that solo, anyway? Nationals were going to be tough enough already, why would he want to be responsible for whether they won or lost?

"You'll be fine," Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand comfortingly.

Kurt did not agree. "I'm going to tell Wes I'm dropping out," he muttered. "Someone else can sing the solo."

"I don't think any other Warbler can reach the high F," Blaine pointed out. "And you're getting ridiculous. I thought you wanted a chance to shine?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "But I'm not going to shine on that stage, I am going to crash and burn. I can't even keep my voice steady while talking to you, how am I supposed to do it in front of a thousand people, while singing?"

A brief look of contemplation crossed Blaine's face. "How long until we're supposed to be on stage?"

"Thirty-seven minutes," Kurt replied instantly. Not that he was counting or anything.

Blaine grinned. "Perfect. Come on."

Kurt was too shaken to protest, so he allowed Blaine to drag him into an empty dressing room nearby. He did raise an eyebrow though when Blaine locked the doors. "What are you doing?"

"You," Blaine said pointedly as he walked over to Kurt, "need to relax. I'm going to help you."

With that said, he pushed Kurt gently to sit down on the snacks table. If he weren't so distracted by his oncoming public humiliation, Kurt would have been horrified by the fact that the table was very dirty and he was probably sitting in dip right now.

Blaine traced a tantalizing hand down Kurt's chest, and the younger boy shivered despite himself. "What are you doing?" He repeated softly.

"Helping you relax," Blaine said with a deliciously devious smile. With that said, he started undoing Kurt's belt.

"We don't have time for this," Kurt muttered to himself, but he still grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pulled him closer, his nervousness quickly dissolving as Blaine pulled of his belt and pulled down his pants.

"We don't have a lot of time, so we can't really get into foreplay," Blaine said. "But I'll make it up to you tonight, after we've won Nationals."

"You don't know th-" Kurt cut himself off in surprise as Blaine pulled down his underwear and licked down the length of his cock _in one movement_.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow in response, as if saying 'oh yeah?' and grabbed Kurt's hips tightly, holding him in place. He leaned back in and swallowed the head of Kurt's dick, swirling his tongue over it, making Kurt bite his lip to keep from moaning. He had no idea how much could be heard through those doors, and he'd rather not test it.

Blaine seemed to take his silence as a challenge though, as he opened his mouth further and swallowed as far down as he could. Kurt grabbed the sides of the table, fighting to keep from thrusting into Blaine's warm, welcoming mouth. When he gave into the temptation he found he couldn't move one inch, Blaine's grip was too strong. Somehow that just doubled his arousal, and his world narrowed down to sensation, Nationals all but forgotten.

There was a loud knock on the door, bringing Kurt rather abruptly back down to earth. "Anybody in there?"

Kurt froze, but Blaine continued sucking and licking unabated. "Quit it," Kurt hissed through his teeth, but the words came out less commanding and more pleading. One day Kurt would learn not to turn into a human puddle whenever Blaine's mouth was on his cock.

"Hello?" The person standing outside, whose voice Kurt now recognized as Wes's, said. "Kurt? Blaine? You two had better not be fucking in there, we have to be on stage in half an hour."

Blaine chuckled around Kurt's dick, making Kurt shiver at the vibrations. "N-no," he called back, hoping Wes wouldn't be able to tell from his voice what was going on. "I'm just… ironing my blazer." _Ironing my blazer? Really?_ "I'll be out in a minute. I don't know where Blaine is, though." At that he got another laugh from Blaine, prompting another barely-held-back moan from Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt could practically hear the raised eyebrow in Wes's reply. "Just make sure you're not late."

With that he left. Kurt glared down at Blaine, who flicked his tongue against the tip of Kurt's cock in retaliation.

Despite Wes's interruption, Kurt was still very much on edge and he didn't last long after that. Blaine licked his slit and sucked down on his cock in quick succession, and Kurt was coming before he could even warn his boyfriend. Blaine swallowed everything expertly, which was just as good as Kurt did not want to have to explain any stains to the other Warblers.

They sat still for a couple of minutes and Blaine tucked Kurt's clothes back into place, a satisfied grin on his face. "Feeling relaxed yet?"

Kurt snorted and leaned in to kiss Blaine, but he was unfortunately stopped by another loud knock on the door. "What?" He snapped.

"Twenty-five minutes, Kurt," Wes reminded him. "Come on."

"But Wes," Blaine called, laughter in his voice, "he's already come."

Kurt smacked his forehead, already planning all the ways he could murder Blaine and make it look like an accident. Wes groaned. "Just get your butts out here," he commanded. "Fully dressed!"

"You're an asshole," Kurt stated.

Blaine kissed him quickly on the lips. "You love me anyway."

They left the dressing room three minutes later, looking as they had when they entered it. That didn't stop the other Warblers from sniggering as they walked up to the group though.

"Glad you could finally join us," Wes said with a sardonic raise of his eyebrow. "Done 'ironing your blazer', Kurt?"

Kurt could feel his face heat up as the rest of the group simultaneously burst out laughing. Next to him he could feel Blaine shifting awkwardly. He never did like having his perfect-leader persona challenged.

At least going on stage and singing in front of a thousand strangers didn't sound so intimidating anymore.


End file.
